


(sun)burn for you

by Sextual



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Comedy, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Jealousy, Knotting, Masturbation, Nude Beach, Nudity, Omega Lena Luthor, Oral Sex, Smut, Some voyeuristic elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sextual/pseuds/Sextual
Summary: Lena Luthor has developed a crush on her best friend, and though she's been sending out signals, she can't be sure that Kara feels the same way. In the middle of their summer road trip, they unexpectedly swing by a nude beach and Lena gets all of the answers about their relationship that she's ever wanted.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 1056





	(sun)burn for you

Lena never expected to end up on a nude beach in the middle of her summer road trip with her best friend, but when Kara mentioned surfing, and she checked the conditions on the nearest coastline, she weighed the pros and cons. Better waves and safe waters won out over the chance that they both might see a little more skin than either of them expected.

She figured she would set up an umbrella in a more secluded spot and she wouldn’t need to take off her one-piece or the ridiculously conservative cover-up she wore to block out the harmful rays of the sun.

“Can you imagine the awful burn I would get?” Lena laughed.

The convertible top was down in Kara’s powder blue muscle car, and the tiny strands of dark hair that had loosened from Lena’s bun whipped in her face. It was messy by the time they paid the beach toll and rolled into the lot that would have been ordinary, if not for the number of alpha cocks they both saw right away.

Kara almost swerved onto a sand bank while finding a parking spot. She cut the engine and then they both managed to pull a cooler out of the back, then the alpha put the top up. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go somewhere else?” Kara asked, and out of anxious habit chewed on her lip as her ears flamed.

They were both blushing, and Lena sensed Kara was concerned because she was one of the few omegas on the strip. 

Lena didn’t want to be selfish and disappoint Kara, but there might have also been a curiosity lurking underneath all of her altruism. She had a secret desire for the alpha to see her as more than just a friend, and after several failed attempts to make that clear, she thought a direct approach would be necessary. 

The two of them even looked like a match, with Kara in a rash guard that covered her entire body and Lena dressed to prevent the sun from touching even an inch of her skin. 

Lena trudged through the sand, laden down by her cover-up, and spread her blanket in a spot where few other people were laying out.

She raised her umbrella and made herself comfortable on her blanket, then watched Kara glide on the waves.

The alpha had a talent for every sport and Lena felt much more physically active just by watching her. She tended to think about all of the extracurriculars they could get up to together beyond their participation in their college science club. 

She was content to admire Kara, and her mind more than supplied a few suggestions as to what the alpha could do with all that toned muscle.

Lena caught her lip between her teeth, but she could feel the curious eyes of other alphas on her, so she picked up her book in a blatant display to ignore them and settled a pair of sunglasses on the bridge of her nose. They would never know she was still watching her friend on the water.

The book didn’t deter them for long, and the scent of alpha pheromones hit her before their posturing did. A couple of guys around their age accidentally tossed a football right next to Lena’s blanket and she sighed as they hurried over wearing nothing but grins.

“Hey, you okay? I guess I don’t know my own strength,” One of them laughed, and Lena regrettably glanced up at him and got a full view of his cock.

“Don’t let Mike fool you. He just can’t throw straight,” joked his friend, and Lena buried her face back into her book as heat scalded up her neck and burned her cheeks.

“I’m James, by the way,” The alpha announced with a cocky grin. “So what brings you to the beach?”

“The sun and sand,” Lena drawled, even though she was actively avoiding both and refusing to go near the sea.

Kara seemed to have noticed the alphas because she fell off her board and scrambled back onto it to paddle her way to shore.

Lena fought the grin it caused because she didn’t want the interested pair to think it was for them.

“Well, you’re not going to get much sun under that thing,” Mike stated, his eyes on Lena while he pointed to the umbrella. “You know if you’re too hot, you could always join us for a swim.”

“I forgot my bikini,” Lena murmured in disinterest, knowing full well they were on a nude beach.

“You don’t need one here. That’s why this beach is the best.” James bragged, and hurled the ball up the other end of the beach just to get rid of Mike for a minute.

His plan worked, but by the time Mike ran off, Kara was rushing up the beach with her board like Lena was about to be eaten by a shark.

“Well, that was fun but we should get going, right?” Kara blurted, then glanced at James and hardened her jaw when he didn’t immediately walk off.

Lena had only seen Kara move that fast on two occasions: in pursuit of her favorite foods, and during their weekly movie night when it came to getting under the covers.

She considered Kara’s defensive pheromones for a moment and then set her book aside. “Actually, James here was just encouraging me to take a swim.” 

Her little announcement seemed to aggravate Kara and it gave Lena pause. 

She had originally planned to call Kara over and ask for help with lotioning up, then she was going to initiate a conversation about feelings.

Lena wouldn’t normally resort to underhanded, jealousy-inspiring measures to find out where they stood with one another, but she couldn’t tell if Kara was just being protective of her as a friend, or if Kara’s behavior leaned more towards that of a possessive mate.

As soon as she was certain she had Kara’s complete attention, Lena made up her mind to strip down. She took off her cover-up and lowered the straps on her one piece, all while Kara stared at her with an open mouth. 

“It’s one of the hottest days all summer,” Lena noted with a soft roll of her shoulders, which caused her bathing suit to move lower on her cleavage. “I think I’d better go for a quick swim, or I’ll absolutely melt on the ride back to the hotel.”

It had never been her intention to take her clothes off, and yet it was empowering when she realized how Kara stared at her the second a nipple came into view. Lena acted like it was a clumsy mistake as she reached for her sunblock and held it out to Kara.

“Mind putting this on me?” Lena asked and Kara threw her board aside so carelessly that it hit James. 

“Hey, watch what you’re doing with that thing,” James grunted and then set the surf board beside Lena’s umbrella. 

Both of the alphas were exuding powerful sex pheromones and Lena raised an eyebrow at Kara to question it.

It could be that Kara was just trying to get James to go away, but Lena needed to be sure. To her luck, she saw a snow cone truck parked at the edge of the boardwalk.

“Oh, snow cones!” Lena gushed with pretend excitement, and just as she predicted, James volunteered to get her one. 

“What flavor do you want?” James asked, and after Lena picked cherry, he darted off to grab his wallet from his blanket and then hurried towards the truck. 

It gave Lena the moment alone with Kara that she so desperately wanted — the chance to have the conversation that had been on her mind on and off for the last few months.

Oblivious to her plan, Kara dumped sun lotion into her palm and began to rub it into Lena’s exposed shoulders. 

Lena could feel Kara’s jitters in every touch and she reached up to still the alpha’s hand. “Hey Kara,” She delicately began, and then paused to caress the inside of Kara’s thumb in thoughtful silence. “Do you ever wish you had a girlfriend?”

Kara’s eyebrows tugged inward as if she was confused by the question. “No—no, of course not,” She insisted with a strained laugh that Lena normally found adorable. 

Today the laugh was irritating, and Lena dropped Kara’s hand like it was one of the hot stones scattered around the beach.

“You don’t want a girlfriend?” Lena asked again and lifted her sunglasses just so she could squint at Kara. 

“I—I don’t know, Lena, I mean—I’ve been happy with the way things are,” Kara explained and her lips twitched as if she might stammer out another few, disappointing words.

It pissed Lena off, and when Kara finished putting lotion all over her arms and back, she stood up. 

“I’m going to take that swim now,” Lena announced, and with a determination to feel better about herself and the whole situation, she took off her one-piece and tossed it down on her blanket. 

Her breasts were a little swollen because her heat was approaching and her nipples were a shade of dark primrose. She lathered more lotion onto her torso and shapely thighs all while ignoring Kara.

If she so much as glanced at the alpha, she might have seen how Kara’s eyes were blatantly fixed on the curves of her body—her waist and hips and breasts.

Lena’s cunt was pale, but between the wet lips of her sex was a deep ruby red that had the attention of every alpha in the near vicinity. She waded into the ocean to splash around and then came out to dry off.

Kara was still sitting on the blanket with her towel pulled around her. “Did you — did you cool off?” She squeaked out as Lena laid out again on her blanket beneath the umbrella.

“No,” Lena snapped and picked up her book to flip to the page where she had left off. 

It bothered her that she was still so affected by the sex pheromones that Kara released. She had only smelled them once before, when her friend had been in rut and Lena dropped off a care package at Kara’s apartment. Her cunt was clenching inside, and it didn’t help that all around them other alphas, omegas and betas were being lax with their pheromones. Some were even masturbating and it made Lena think of the discreet little toy she kept in her bag, which was just inches away tucked under the umbrella. 

Kara cleared her throat and Lena tensed in expectation for her to try and strike up a conversation, but all she got out was a raspy, “I—” as James bounded over so fast that he kicked up sand. It stuck to Kara’s towel and rash guard when he came to a skidding stop and Lena could smell her friend’s grievance, though she didn’t acknowledge it.

“Here,” James husked, his eyes devouring the sight of her nakedness as he passed off a large cherry snow cone. “I got you extra syrup.” The lust dripped off his lips as his dark eyes took in the sight between Lena’s thighs. He inhaled deeply as he admired her and it was clear that he enjoyed her intimate fragrance.

Lena set her book aside and coyly kept her legs spread as she accepted the cold treat. “Thank you, James, it’s just what I needed.” She lilted, her smile bright, but gaze hidden by her shades.

Kara looked frustrated, and she let out a huff of breath and dramatically slapped the sand off herself.

“Yeah thanks,” Kara bitterly repeated, the sand sticking to her hands that were still damp from the lotion.

James barely glanced in the other alpha’s direction, but he laughed at the state of her. “Hazard of the beach,” He quipped in lieu of an apology, and then stuck his thumb over his shoulder towards the ocean with a smirk. “You might want to clean yourself off, or you know – hit a wave, or five.”

Kara bristled at that, her anger pungent, and yet she refused to move and instead wiped her hands down the sides of the towel wrapped around her waist. “It’s fine,” She spat, in a way that made it abundantly clear that it wasn’t.

Lena casually flicked her tongue over the snow cone and then wrapped her lips around the flecks of shaved ice to suck at the cherry flavor. 

As if to spite Kara further, two other alphas wandered over to introduce themselves – Kate and Ava, who were both comfortable tossing around a beach ball while fully erect. 

“Want to play with us?” Kate asked and glanced from Lena to Kara, as if trying to determine the nature of their relationship. She chuckled as she motioned to Kara’s rash guard and towel. “Hey, I think you misunderstood the point of coming to a nude beach.” 

“I didn’t misunderstand,” Kara replied with a bit of a disgruntled scrunch to her face as she stood up. “I was surfing, but now that I’m not, I might as well join in.” 

Dropping her towel to the side, Kara unzipped the rash guard with haste and peeled it down her body. She discarded it so fast that Lena hardly had time to process that the alpha was standing in front of her, sporting an erection that looked intimidating beside the others.

Lena sucked a little harder on her snow cone as Kara unleashed a wave of aggressive scent. 

Ava looked impressed and not the least bit uncomfortable as she checked out Kara with a simple, “So you look ready to have some fun, but what about you?” She turned her attention to Lena and flashed a grin as she side-eyed Kate.

The other alphas were staring at Kara like they wanted to challenge her, and Kara looked ready to tackle them if they so much as glanced at Lena one more time.

James stood to his full height in the guise of stretching just to flex for Lena, and then offered his hand to help her onto her feet. “Why don’t you guys start and I’ll help, uh—” He squinted, as if only just realizing he didn’t know her name, and then covered with, “You reapply some of that lotion. We wouldn’t want your delicate skin getting roasted in this heat, right?”

Kara snatched the lotion up before anyone else got the same idea and barely concealed a growl as she squeezed the bottle into her hand with enough aggression that she crunched the plastic. “I’m Lena’s friend, so I’ll help her with the lotion.”

“Friend?” Kate repeated, unable to hide her grin that turned very flirtatious when she directed it to Lena, and then let her eyes wander down her slowly to rest between her thighs.

Ava quirked a brow at Kara’s erection and she shared a look with Kate that seemed to communicate exactly what they were thinking without uttering a word.

“Best friend,” Kara asserted, as if that was the kind of clarification that they all needed, and began applying a thick layer of sunscreen over Lena’s shoulders and back while unleashing possessive pheromones.

It was such a peculiar situation to be rubbed so vigorously and hard by Kara while inhaling her scent—just not in the ways that Lena had ever wanted. She shot her a glare over her shoulder and after that Kara was more gentle in massaging the lotion over her back and arms. 

It became awkward when Kara moved onto the front of her and avoided all of the places Lena wanted her to touch. 

Lena was going to have a reverse tan line by the end of the day when the most sensitive parts of her were burnt.

“Thanks, Kara, but I’m not in the mood to play,” She insisted and returned to lounging on her blanket. Her body was sending the opposite signals after seeing her best friend nude and she kept sneaking glances Kara’s way. “The sun is getting to me and I think I’m going to lie down for a little while, but I’ll come seek you all out if I change my mind,” Lena declared and glanced around at all of the alphas she barely knew to dismiss them with her unimpressed tone.

“I’ll be hanging out just over there if you need me.” James pointed out his spot and wandered off, and Kate and Ava shrugged and went back to their game. 

Lena settled down on her stomach and reached for her book without the ability to concentrate. 

Kara was still brooding close by and sending out waves of scent that both confused and sexually frustrated her.

“Thanks for being such a good friend and looking out for me around those other alphas,” Lena murmured, and turned again, onto her side first and then onto her back. 

“Oh, yeah I—” Kara forced out a laugh and sank down on her own towel next to Lena. She sat awkwardly, and her hands instinctively moved to cover her erection, then stopped at the last second as if she realized it might look like she was doing something else. “Uh—well, we were just planning on having a relaxing day, right? I get the feeling they would get rowdy.”

Kara shifted subtly to recline, and folded her hands behind her head as if to act relaxed, but there was tension in her body and her face was bright red as she pointedly stared at the sky and not at Lena. She was inhaling slow, but deep breaths, and her cock showed no signs of softening.

“So how is the book?” Kara asked casually, her teeth working her lower lip in that telltale way.

“Not very stimulating.” Lena drew her a glare and then she tucked the book into her bag. The scent of their arousal was so strong that she felt dizzy from it.

As her hand landed on her tiny vibrator, she pulled it out and concealed it in her palm. She had used it a few times on their trip when Kara was wandering around their hotel in search of snacks, or getting ice from a vending machine.

“I think my heat will arrive sooner than our trip will come to an end,” Lena muttered and tried not to stare at Kara with such a petulant frown on her face. “I don’t mean to put you in an uncomfortable position, but all of the alpha scents in the air are really getting to me. I hope you don’t mind if I get into the spirit of this whole experience and take the edge off.” 

Kara noticed the purple device cupped in Lena’s hand, which was just small enough to tease herself, and croaked out, “No of course not.” She looked as if she might say more, or worse, ask if she should leave, but Kara surprised her by clearing her throat and remaining where she was seated.

Vexation mixed with Lena’s arousal and her jaw stiffened as she discreetly brought the little bullet vibrator to her pussy. She turned it on with her thumb and it silently buzzed to life. 

Lena closed her eyes to pretend she didn’t see the way the alpha gawked at her and spread her legs further to let her delicate perfume filter through the air. She rubbed the vibe over herself a little more firmly than usual, and exhaled a breathy moan that Kara definitely echoed beside her.

The alpha was breathing heavier and her pheromones intensified with desire. “Do you want me to finish putting the lotion on you?” Kara suddenly blurted, like it wasn’t an excuse to touch her as she inched closer to watch.

“If you don’t mind.” Lena might have smirked if not for how Kara’s alpha aroma hit her and made her twice as wet. Her silky desire was covering her hand and the vibe slid so easily over her excited clit.

The eroticism of parting her pussy lips for anyone to see would have been unthinkable before, and yet she did it with the knowledge that Kara at the very least was interested in getting an eyeful of her.

Kara might not have wanted to commit to a relationship, but as she smoothed lotion over her palms and reached out to grasp Lena’s breasts, it became clear that sex at least was a possibility. 

With that little form of encouragement, Lena moved the vibrator over herself in quicker and tighter motions. 

Kara palmed her breasts tentatively, as though worried she would be asked to stop, so Lena released a thrilled moan and the alpha took it for the sign that it was to continue.

Emboldened by the scent of Lena and how receptive she was to being fondled, Kara squeezed her breasts firmly, with the kind of enthusiasm Lena would have expected from the other alphas that showed interest earlier.

“How does this feel?” Kara asked as she pinched at her nipples, tweaking them between her fingers to lightly tug on the sensitive peaks.

“Really good,” Lena moaned out with honesty. Her hips raised of their own accord and she dug her heels in the sand to better spread her thighs.

Kara’s gaze settled on her pussy and Lena whimpered as the slick of her arousal made the small vibrator harder to hold. She flattened her hand to cup it against her clit and gasped when Kara stretched out beside her.

“Let me help,” Kara urged, her hand already delving between Lena’s thighs to guide her in rubbing the toy along her slit. It was obvious her friend's alpha was taking over because Kara didn’t think twice about taking the vibrator from her fingers as she commanded, “I’ll use it on you.”

Lena shivered as she presented herself, exposing the hot pink and cherry red of her cunt for Kara’s eyes. All of the pent up frustration from months of wanting her friend was about to be relieved and her pussy practically throbbed with need.

Kara groaned at the sight of her and began circling her clit with the tip of the toy, the pleasure somehow doubled now that it was happening by Kara’s hand. “You look like you’re in heat,” Kara whispered as if awed by how soaked she was between the thighs. “How many times have you used this during our trip? More than once?”

Lena whimpered at the question and bit her lip as a wave of shyness hit her. It was one thing to fantasize about saying sexual things to Kara, but being face to face with her secret crush rendered her bashful.

“So that’s a yes,” Kara whispered, her pupils blown wide as she sucked in the heady aromas of Lena’s perfume. “More than three times?”

“Kara,” Lena stressed in warning, but it was less of a threat and more of a whine that said far more than she meant.

Kara looked shocked but thrilled, and she teased Lena’s aching clit with faster, firmer circles with the vibrator. “So this whole time you’ve been getting off every chance you could? I can’t believe I didn’t realize.”

“Neither can I,” Lena muttered, the dryness of her voice not nearly as scathing due to the breathy moan that soon followed when Kara teased at her entrance to watch the way it twitched and tried to clench around the toy.

“You wanted me to know?” Kara asked with eyes that were glassy with lust and a tone filled with wonder. She peered at Lena with more interest, her voice almost accusatory as she concluded, “No, you wanted me to catch you.”

"I've been hitting you with so many hints, it's a wonder you're not concussed,” Lena remarked with a touch of sauciness in her tone. “I thought if you saw me or smelled my arousal you'd make a move if you wanted me, but apparently you don't want a girlfriend."

She glanced around the beach, relieved to see that no one was watching them in the secluded spot she had chosen. The surfboard and umbrella protected them from view, and she was grateful for the privacy as she edged on pleasure.

Lena came with a soft gasp and stilled Kara’s hand in embarrassment. It was such a strong orgasm and her best friend was the one responsible for it. Her lips parted in another moan and she rocked against Kara’s hand until she felt almost drunk from the relief. 

Arousal was all over her empty cunt and Kara seemed transfixed on it. It took Lena a moment and several shuddery breaths to realize that the alpha moaned with her when she climaxed and the intimacy of it made her feel vulnerable. When her elation began to subside, she snatched the vibrator from Kara in her haste to put it in her bag with plan of acting like it never happened.

That shook Kara from her silence and she choked out, “Wait, Lena, I thought you were asking if I was interested in other omegas. I don’t want them. I want you.”

Kara’s scent reflected her desire and she made no move to cover her erection as she reached for Lena’s hand. “Can we go back to the hotel and maybe talk about this?”

Lena narrowed her eyes and loaded an insult onto her tongue, but she didn’t fire it off. Instead, she swallowed back her emotions and huffed out a strained, “Fine, but let’s hurry before my scent attracts those idiots.” She motioned to the alphas further up the beach and smirked at how fast Kara shot up to pull on her rash guard.

Sand clumped to Kara and the outline of her erection was frankly obscene in the tight spandex. Lena couldn’t take her eyes off it, and the frustration she felt at how stupid her friend was began to condense and settle lower in her abdomen. 

Kara’s erection was still as prominent once Lena had slipped on her own clothes and she subtly brushed against it when she bent to fold her towel.

By the time they were in Kara’s convertible, Lena had devised a plan of how she would handle the whole situation and waited until they were on the road to enact it.

“You seem tense.” She lilted, her gaze flicking to Kara’s cock surreptitiously, “Let me help you with that.”

With Kara’s hands busy, Lena took full advantage and reached over to smooth her warm palm along the alpha’s shaft. It jerked under her touch and Kara nearly swerved into traffic.

“I guess I should wait until we’re back in the room.” Lena laughed and Kara tightened her grip on the wheel. It worked though — just that simple touch kept Kara rock hard for the rest of the drive. 

As they rushed into the hotel room, Lena locked the door and stripped out of her cover-up and swimsuit. Kara looked one flash away from a cardiac arrest and Lena smirked when her friend’s immediate reaction was to reach for the zipper on her suit.

“No,” Lena intoned, using the smokiest seductive tone she could muster, and strode over to push Kara onto the bed. “Leave it on.”

“But I thought we-we uh-we—” Kara sputtered in confusion, too aroused to think clearly as Lena settled on the bed beside her.

“We’re going to talk first.” Lena supplied, empowered by the scent and sight of Kara’s obvious desire. “That was the point of coming back to our room, wasn’t it?”

“Oh,” Kara laughed, evidently embarrassed. “Well, yes but—”

“No buts.” Lena stated firmly, cutting off Kara’s rambling. “No interruptions.” She asserted when Kara opened her mouth to speak and grinned when the alpha promptly shut her mouth.

“I’m going to ask you questions and you’re going to answer them, and if I’m satisfied,” She clasped Kara’s concealed cock through the spandex and stroked once to make a point. “By the end of this little interrogation, we’ll take it from there.”

Kara inhaled sharply and instinctively seemed to know not to move as Lena touched her cock through the suit. 

“Or I can stop and we can pretend we’ve never seen each other naked. We go back to being friends,” Lena added as an afterthought, just to see the way Kara panicked and shook her head.

“Good.” Lena smiled, soft and flirtatious as she regarded Kara through dark lashes and coiled her fingers around the alpha’s girth to begin a lazy up and down stroke. “Then let’s begin. How long have you known you wanted to be more than friends?”

“For a while,” Kara nervously answered and Lena stilled her hand. 

“Maybe weeks,” The alpha blurted and Lena raised an eyebrow and moved to lift her hand away.

“Months,” Kara clarified in a rush of breath. “Three months, ever since we started cuddling under blankets on our movie nights.”

Lena smirked at how quickly Kara learned the unspoken rules to her game and rewarded her friend’s honesty by resuming her playful tease. “And how many times did you think of me when you touched your cock?”

Kara almost choked on her own tongue at the question and her face burned hotly as she croaked, “Lena I—”

“Too many to recount?” Lena taunted, a coy smile curling her lips as she grasped Kara’s erection harder to give firmer, full strokes through the suit. “I’ll make it easier. How many times during our trip did you play with your cock while I was on your mind?”

Now that the roles were reversed, Lena appreciated the thrilling power she held over Kara as the alpha struggled with sharing her own sordid secrets. “More than once?” Lena teased, coaxing a moan from Kara when her fingers massaged the tip of her cock. “More than three times?”

“A lot,” Kara whispered, so quietly it was barely audible, but she strained beautifully for more contact when Lena traced her shaft with just the tip of a finger. “I don’t really count.”

Lena bit her lip to stop a grin from forming when Kara whined and tried to buck her hips to get stimulation, but she held off until the alpha relented and swapped honesty for sexual gratification. 

“Every day,” Kara admitted as she dropped her head back in shame. “Sometimes twice. Once three times.”

“What was so special about that day?” Lena asked before she could stop herself.

Knowing that Kara had been privately getting off to the thought of her while she had been doing the same was strangely arousing and she squeezed Kara’s cock to encourage an answer.

“You changed in front of me.” Kara confessed, her cheeks rosy as Lena kept her carefully balanced between just enough pleasure and denial. “Into these tight little shorts, and then a flowy summer dress, and every time you spun around or sat down in it—”

Lena quickened her hand as Kara recalled that day and tickled over the head of her cock with featherlight touches.

“You kept accidentally flashing me, and you were wearing a thong, and I swear at one point you—” Kara’s breath hitched. She was writhing under Lena’s hand with an erection so stiff, it could have poked through the material, but the clarity that came to her eyes when she narrowed them at Lena was exceptionally thrilling.

“That was on purpose?” Kara’s voice went up in pitch and Lena stifled a laugh as she let that information sink in. “Oh my god, were all your hints like that? I just thought you were suddenly clumsy—”

“I wasn’t sure you’d even seen,” Lena mentioned, her eyes sweeping over Kara provocatively as she stroked her cock. “You acted casual and went out to get snacks.”

It was Lena’s turn to squint at Kara, who looked suddenly guilty the longer she stared at her. “Ohh, okay, so there wasn’t a line at Starbucks, huh?”

Lena shifted to settle on Kara’s thighs, and gave her friend full view of her very wet pussy. 

“You were just rubbing one out to the memory of this,” Lena mused, and took her hand off of Kara to run her fingers along her slit. She parted her pink lips to manipulate her clit and smiled when Kara moaned.

“Have I tortured you enough?” Lena questioned, her fingers sliding down to her entrance, then back up to swirl around her clit. “Should I free you so you can make it up to me for taking so long to notice that I was practically throwing myself at you?”

“I just—I didn’t want to assume,” Kara meekly argued and then was quick to amend her mistake, “Yes—I mean yes, Lena, please let me up. I should have noticed long ago.” 

Kara could have easily moved her aside, but she alpha was patient and waited until Lena stood up to give her the space to take off her rash guard.

It seemed like Kara was ready to pounce on her, except Lena put a stop to it.

“Shower first,” Lena insisted and strutted off to the bathroom to cleanse herself of the beach. 

They were both fast about scrubbing themselves down as they shared the cramped space of the shower stall. It became a competition, with each of them speeding up when the other did.

Lena dried off quicker and flung herself onto her bed, which she would have to share with Kara, because of the sand that was now sprinkled over the alpha’s covers. 

It was a little awkward as Kara sat down beside her and they eyed each other like they had no idea of how to begin.

Lena broke the silence with a quiet laugh and caught her lip between her teeth as she stared up at Kara. “Why does this feel so weird?”

“Because we’ve been best friends for years and you’ve seen me put two slices of pizza together and call it a sandwich?” Kara suggested, the slant of her smile playful as she leaned closer to Lena and raised her eyebrows.

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” Lena stated, but she was grinning back at Kara and she was beginning to feel less awkward. Silly banter always had been their forte.

“And totally into you,” Kara added, her eyes dancing over Lena’s lips, then down to her breasts, before settling between her pale thighs. “So maybe we should stop over thinking it, and just…”

Lena smirked at the sight of Kara’s cock and how it stiffened the longer Kara checked her out. “Let ourselves explore one another?” She asked with a deliberate rasp of seduction.

Kara blushed and shifted closer to Lena on the bed, their knees bumping together as she mumbled bashfully, “I was going to say kiss, but that sounds better.”

“Then kiss me,” Lena whispered, her lips so close to Kara’s they were already sharing breath.

They were on the cusp of it and the anticipation was particularly addictive, because she could see the shift in her best friend. She saw the alpha inside Kara surface in the dark pools of her eyes and Lena shivered with expectation of how good it was going to feel to have Kara’s mouth on hers.

The softest brush of Kara’s lips was all it took for Lena’s eyelids to flutter shut, and she leaned into the kiss when Kara’s fingers brushed through her hair to clasp the nape of her neck. 

It was slow at first, tender as Kara traced her lower lip with the tip of her tongue before pushing past it to taste her. Lena imagined static in the air as her skin tingled, and a moan broke free from her when the alpha’s hand grabbed her breast to squeeze.

“Touch me,” Kara murmured — not quite as a demand, but the dominant scent of her pheromones was enough to stir Lena’s omega into acting. She reached blindly for Kara’s cock and gave it a gentle jerk. 

The girth of it was too much to handle and it kept sliding free of her grasp until she figured out a suave way to manage it with both hands. Kara’s arousal spilled from the tip and made it easier to touch and stroke.

In the past, a few of the other alphas Lena dated had tried to persuade her to suck on their cocks. She considered putting her mouth on Kara like that, except the alpha seemed to have other ideas about what she wanted.

Kara stunned her by sliding in between her legs and massaging her inner thighs open. A rush of nerves and excitement went through Lena as the alpha bent forward to kiss her pussy.

“Oh god, Kara—you don’t have to do that,” Lena gasped out at the barest contact from Kara’s tongue flicking over her clit and between her intimate lips. 

“I want to,” Kara whispered, inhaling her omega perfume as she brought her lips back to Lena’s pussy to kiss over her soft, pale lips. “I’ve wanted to taste you for so long. Let me prove it.”

Lena whimpered as Kara forced her thighs further apart and used the tip of her tongue to trace along her slit. The warmth of her lips as they wrapped around her clit was pleasurable, but when Kara gently puckered them to suck on her sensitive peak she whined and tangled her hand in the alpha’s hair. “Kara, oh that’s—yes, right there—”

Moaning in response, Kara’s tongue swirled around Lena’s clit before it dipped down to her entrance to taste her. Kara was ravenous, pressing her face as close as she could get and reveling in the way Lena’s arousal coated her chin as she lapped at her. 

The alpha’s arms hooked under Lena’s thighs and her hands snared her hips to hold her steady as she began firmer, faster flicks of her tongue.

All of the muscles in Lena’s body tensed from Kara’s passionate mouth. Lena rested on her elbows to watch until wonderful tremors brought her crashing down on her back. She twisted to the side as she squirmed from gratification and moved her hips as Kara continued to stimulate her cunt.

Her chest rose and fell with her rapid breaths and moans and she pushed her wet slit into Kara’s face. 

“God, I always assumed you were a virgin,” Lena blurted out as she forgot her filter and then panicked that Kara would take offense to that.

Instead Kara laughed, and feeling the shape of Kara’s lips against her cunt made the softest of throbs go through Lena.

The fact that Kara was both skilled and enthusiastic was a double-threat, and Lena wondered if it would make her fall even more hopelessly in love with her best friend. 

She came with a whimper of surrender and a hot gush of pleasure that Kara licked away before she kissed over her inner thighs and upward.

Lena was still trying to catch her breath when Kara traced along her ribs then palmed her breasts, and she whined when the alpha captured a nipple between her teeth to lightly graze it. It surprised Lena how bold Kara was in bed, how she held nothing back when she touched her.

She fisted her hand in Kara’s hair as the alpha settled her thigh between her legs and began to rock into her cunt to give her friction. 

“Rub yourself against me,” Kara whispered, her hot mouth leaving behind prints of where she had been. “I want to feel you work your hips.”

Lena groaned when Kara slipped her hands into hers and held them above her head, then nipped and sucked at her neck. 

She undulated without further prompting, smearing slick over Kara’s thigh in excitement when she felt the alpha’s cock trapped against her abdomen. Soon she would feel it inside her, and the thought made her a little frantic as she arched up to roll her hips more confidently.

Lena’s cunt was wet and ready and Kara tore open a foil packet to slide it down her erection. She appreciated that Kara had the forethought to pick some up, though it also made her wonder how long Kara had expected they would sleep together. 

It was tempting to call her out on it, but the second she opened her mouth, Kara pressed the tip of her cock into Lena’s tight entrance. Her inner muscles stretched to take it, and Kara gave a smooth push to fill her. 

The noise she made was caught between a moan and a whine, and Kara reacted to it by thrusting in deeper. It was instinct that caused Lena’s hand to splay against the alpha’s hip, ensuring she would go slow as her greedy cunt welcomed the immense girth with ripples of pleasure.

“Are you sure you can take me?” Kara exhaled in surprise, like she couldn’t quite believe her cunt was so tight. The alpha moved gradually, rocking just enough to ease more of her cock into Lena’s sopping hole and groaned when Lena held her legs open to help her fit.

“I want it all,” Lena whimpered, knowing that Kara was holding off rather than plunging the rest of the way inside. She had slept with alphas in the past but none of them compared to Kara. Her cunt would be stuffed completely, and the pleasant ache of being stretched so wide roused her omega.

Lena smelled the shift in her scent, the alluring submissive perfume that was only meant for selecting a mate, and moaned when Kara responded by kissing and sucking along her neck.

“You like me that much?” Kara murmured against her throat, and scraped her teeth over Lena’s pulse point to make her breath hitch. “I won’t bite,” Kara promised before Lena could utter a word about it, and began a steady pace that made them both moan.

They moved together, building in need and desperation as Kara’s cock opened her up inside. Lena clutched at the alpha’s muscled back when her friend took her harder and deliriously asked, “How did you get so good at this?”

Kara laughed, but it wasn’t loud enough to drown out the sound of her cunt. The wet smacking was lewd and erotic and Kara kissed her like they had been lovers before and were finally reuniting.

Lena offered up soft sounds of pleasure and raked her nails down Kara’s arms, and the alpha drove into her faster.

“Fuck me harder,” Lena whispered, her fingers threading through Kara’s hair as their bodies slid together. “Let me feel how much you’ve wanted this.”

It was an irresistible request, and it invigorated Kara as the alpha pulled out and flipped Lena onto all fours. She didn’t hesitate to thrust into her gaping cunt, allowing Lena to feel the power behind it while her strong hands grasped Lena’s hips to hold her steady.

Kara possessed a natural balance between tender and rough as she slammed into Lena. Her possessive touch felt loving as she stroked over Lena’s waist and lower back, but the strength behind her hand when she pushed Lena lower to assert her dominance was unexpected.

“Down a little further,” Kara rumbled, her voice thick with lust as rutted deeper into Lena’s glistening cunt. “That’s perfect, so perfect Lena.”

It shocked her to find the praise made her wetter, and she whined as Kara bottomed out with quicker thrusts that felt even deeper in the submissive position. She groaned into the pillows, her hands snaring the sheets as every quick smack of Kara’s hips rocked her forward.

Pleasure pulled her muscles taut and Lena exhaled a breathy moan when Kara reached around to rub her clit. She was slippery with excitement and bucked when the alpha’s fingers strummed her firmly. Shaking from the intensity, she whimpered as her cunt fluttered around Kara’s thick shaft and then pushed back to take even more.

“Can I give you my knot?” Kara asked, a touch of urgency in her voice as she thrust into Lena and rubbed her almost frantically. “Please,” She begged, unable to control the way her hips jerked. “Please Lena, say you’ll take it.”

Kara’s cock stiffened and Lena knew she was on the brink of coming.

“Yes,” Lena gasped, trembling under the weight of her own desires as she tried to present herself by spreading her pussy lips with her fingers.

She had no idea if her cunt could take that kind of stretch, but she wanted to find out. She whined as Kara grabbed her hips and hammered into her with abandon, and cried out when her inner muscles went into spasm.

The base of Kara’s cock was already expanding and she forced it inside Lena’s silken heat with a growl of need. Lena shuddered at the exquisite pressure as it formed inside her tight hole and pushed it open to make room, and Kara groaned as her shaft throbbed and pulsed with strong release.

They settled on their sides once they had joined and Kara nuzzled into Lena’s neck affectionately and trailed her fingers over Lena’s waist in lazy patterns.

“Okay,” Lena exhaled, her breaths labored and cheeks pink as she shifted to glance back at Kara. She chewed her lip coyly and watched as the alpha tried to read her mind before announcing, “Well, there’s no way I can ever forget that, so I guess we’re dating now.”

“Wait, you guess?” Kara teased, trying and failing to look offended when Lena’s cunt was still wrapped snugly around her. “What do I have to do to make it official, buy you a card?”

Lena narrowed her eyes playfully and resisted the urge to poke Kara in the ribs. “I wouldn’t say no to dinner, although technically you’ve never even asked me on a date.”

Kara’s eyes widened and she looked ready to puff up as she sputtered, “Oh so that’s how it’s gonna be?”

Lena smirked and raised a haughty eyebrow that dared Kara to deny her. “Yup.” She stated, popping her lips on the word like she had thrown down a gauntlet.

“Good,” Kara murmured, leaning in to steal a kiss as she admitted, “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr for links to other one-shots and multi-chaps: 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://super-sextual-stories.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SextualStories)


End file.
